A Frozen Wedding
by WhiteRose69
Summary: Just another one-shot with Elsa comforting her sister Anna on her wedding day. Includes characters such as Rapunzel, Eugene. Along with another reprise of the snowman song. Please read and tell me what you think!


**A/N: Hey guys! So anyway I made a one-shot called Love Will Thaw and in the little story it had Elsa singing a reprise of Do You Wanna Build A Snowman to Anna's frozen body. Well anyway if you haven't read it I'd be so happy if you do take the time to check it out. Also for some reason I just love it when Elsa sings to Anna especially if it's a reprise of the snowman song and this idea has been in my head ever since I had a dream about it.**

**So I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Where is she? Why is she running late? Everything was going according to schedule and now she's not showing up!

Today is my little sister, Anna's, wedding day and everyone in the kingdom is here. Even royals from neighboring Kingdoms came to celebrate, including our aunt and uncle, and our long lost cousin Rapunzel with her husband Eugene from Corona. Even the trolls were here!

I was standing next to my cousin on the alter, and was waiting patiently for Anna to show up. Kristoff was standing a few inches away looking like he was about to pass out and Eugene was next to him telling him how he felt the same way on his wedding day.

They were both there when I accidentally froze Arendelle and it was actually our first time meeting our cousin. Not only were they here for my coronation, but it was also their honeymoon. I remember how bad I felt when I had to decline their wedding invitation.

Anyway after everything that happened Kristoff and Eugene seemed to have bonded. Since they're both orphans and both princes. Well Kristoff is going to be if Anna would just hurry up.

"Where is she? She's 10 minutes late! I knew I shouldn't have left her alone." I said to myself.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw my cousin, Rapunzel.

"Hey, I was the same way on my wedding day. Well actually I was more excited than nervous, but you know what I mean. You seem more nervous about this whole thing than anyone else. Why?" She asked.

"I just want everything to be perfect for my little sister. She's getting married today! She's been dreaming of this moment her entire life! Where did the time go?" I replied.

I seems just like yesterday when everyone discovered my powers. Only it was a complete year ago when any of those events took place.

Before she could reply the doors opened and everyone turned their attention to them.

I was expecting to see my sister with our uncle since he's walking her down the isle, but instead all I see is my uncle and Olaf with a worried faces.

He rushes down the isle to where I was standing.

"Daddy, what wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes, uncle what's the matter? Did you find her?" I asked him, but he shook his head.

"No. I don't know where she could have gone. We searched your room and her room, the royal garden, everywhere." He replied and I suddenly knew where she was.

"Here hold these." I gave him my bouquet of flowers and started speed walking down the isle with my head up high. I'm still a queen after all .

"Where are you going?" My aunt asked me.

"To find my sister, and to be the big sister she needs right now." I replied and then noticed all the people staring at me.

"I'm coming with you, Elsie." Olaf said and I nodded.

I cleared my throat. "Please, everyone just take a seat and wait patiently as I find my sister. I am terribly sorry for the wait she has bestowed upon you. But don't worry there will still be a wedding." I said that last part to Kristoff and gave him a small smile that said 'everything is going to be fine'. He actually looked really scared at the moment.

Sven walked up to him with a baby troll on his head, and the baby troll wiped away his sweat with a handkerchief. That was the last thing I saw as I rushed out of the room.

"I sure hope Sven doesn't turn into a puddle by the time we're back. I mean did you see how much he was melting?" Olaf said and I realized he was referring to Kristoff.

"He wasn't melting, he was sweating. People do that when they're nervous." I told him.

He shrugged. "Same thing." He said with a giggle. Oh, Olaf.

"Now come on, Elsie. Let's go bring back Anna!" He shouted and started to drag me.

* * *

When I made it to my parents' old room I slowly went to turn the knob. Just as I predicted the door was locked and Anna was inside.

"Hey, why isn't she opening? Do you think she doesn't know how to open a door? Seriously first she can't knock and now she can't open doors. What's the matter with her?" Olaf joked, and I shushed him.

I gave a sigh and slowly knocked on the door before I started to sing.

_"Anna? I know you're in there. People are wondering why you're late. I know you're nervous but he is too. I'm right out here for you. Don't make him wait. You've been dreaming of this moment your entire life. Don't let it all slip through. Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

I stopped singing and waited for her to answer. The door opened up and there was Anna in her stunning wedding dress. She sang right back.

"_I do." _She sang and embraced me in a hug.

I gave a little laugh as she hugged me. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just you should really being saying 'I do' to Kristoff. Who just so happens to be waiting for you along with everyone else." I told her and she frowned.

"Elsa, I'm so nervous." She told me.

"I know. Every bride is on her wedding day." I replied to her with a smile.

She didn't look convinced and shook her head.

"No, Elsa. I'm like really really nervous. Like gassy nervous. I'll be walking down the isle farting 'Here Comes The Bride'!" She exclaimed and I laughed along with Olaf.

"Anna, all that matters today is that you're getting married to the one that you love. And you better hurry I don't think Sven's going to survive all of this waiting." Olaf said and confusion washed over Anna face but was replaced with amusement.

"You mean Kristoff?" She asked him.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I meant Sven." He replied. Anna and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Do you wanna have a wedding?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I absolutely do." She replied as she linked our arms together. Olaf got all cheery and started to slide down the hall.

"Let's go have a wedding!" He shouted which caused some more giggles from Anna and Me.

* * *

Once we returned everyone had huge smiles on their faces, but the biggest one of all had to come from Kristoff. His smile was way bigger than Anna's and just seeing the love in his eyes made me smile.

Yes, he is definitely better than Hans. I can actually see love in his eyes.

Uncle was standing by the door and once he saw us a smile spread across his face. He handed me my bouquet of flowers and I walked down the isle in front of Anna poised and graceful.

I took my place next to my cousin and Anna took her's next to Kristoff.

This is it. My sister is getting married.

I couldn't fight the small tears in my eyes as I watched them and by the time they were getting ready to kiss many tears had already fallen.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said and they kissed a very passionate kiss.

That was my cue. Rapunzel took my flowers and I sent fireworks of snow into the air. They exploded and it started to snow inside the room.

Everyone was in awe with the wonder and beauty of my power and I just felt completely happy. I get to finally be myself and my little sister is finally married to the one she loves. Everything seems perfect.

And I couldn't ask for more.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what did you think? And I know what you're thinking, why the heck is Rapunzel and all them doing here. Well for starters they were in my dream, they were in the movie, and because I think that Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel are cousins. They're moms were sisters. At least that what I think. And yes I will be doing my own Tangled/Frozen fanfic soon, but right now I want to get my other stories done first. I hope you liked the story.!**


End file.
